The present disclosure relates to a post-processing apparatus which performs a predetermined process after an image forming process performed by an image forming apparatus.
It is known to eject sheets onto a tray which has a support surface formed between a proximal end and a distal end distant in the ejection direction from the proximal end of the sheets, the distal end being situated at a higher position than the proximal end. A pushing portion configured to push the upstream end of a sheet on the tray may be incorporated into an image forming apparatus because the sheet may slide down toward the proximal end.